<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that's the beauty of a secret by saaiki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526346">that's the beauty of a secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaiki/pseuds/saaiki'>saaiki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Outcast Hyunjin, cheerleader heejin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaiki/pseuds/saaiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heejin is almost perfect. Hyunjin is rough around the edges in more ways than one. It seems like the world is against the two of them. Everything is complicated yet they find comfort in the arms of one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. life was mundane before you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>reminder: this is a work of fiction, the characters in the story in no way reflect the irl people that they are based on : D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heejin stares at herself in the mirror, feels a lump starting to form in her throat. She looks like a walking disaster. She’s got bags under her eyes and a pimple starting to form on the bridge of her nose. How could she have let this happen?</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes before they could make her look worse with the puffiness they bring; she forces a smile on her face. Her teeth are straight (Of course, they would be. Her parents didn’t spend money for braces if they wouldn’t be), hair cascading down her shoulders in small waves and she looks pretty.</p><p> </p><p>Not perfect, though. She has the small imperfections of her eyebags and a pimple. She gets to work to cover up these blemishes with make-up. Even if she wasn’t perfect, she’ll try her best to seem like it.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother was the one who taught her how to be like this, a proper lady as deemed by society. The one fit to be the daughter of the city’s mayor which so happens to be Heejin’s father.</p><p> </p><p>Mayor Jeon was loved by many, no one in the city really had any complaints about him. He did his job excellently. He had a charming smile and the demeanor of a golden retriever. That’s what it seems like for others but not to Heejin, though.</p><p> </p><p>She knew what her father truly was. He was a monster. If only the citizens knew he was beating the shit out of Mrs. Jeon almost every night. Heejin’s mother serves as her father’s punching bag for all his frustrations. And if that wasn’t enough, he was also bringing girls into their house and sleeping with them in the master bedroom while her mother slept in the guest bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin is taken out of her thoughts when she hears an impatient knock on her bedroom door. She opens the door in irritation.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom said she needs to talk to you before you go to school.”</p><p> </p><p>Her sister, Hyejoo, answers with a deadpan expression.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo was wearing an outfit that Heejin would never be caught dead wearing. She was clad in all black with a spiky choker to top it all off. Sometimes Heejin envied Hyejoo, she could be anything she wanted, not only be their mom’s doll.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Her mom stops folding clothes as soon as she sees Heejin by the door. “There you are!”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin pretends not to notice that her mom had a swollen cheek, most likely courtesy of her father, as a dress is presented in her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wearing this today.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m already dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t look presentable to me,” Her mother eyes her crop top and jeans with distaste. “You’re wearing this.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin bites her tongue and forces a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, mom. Whatever you say.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>Hyunjin boards the school bus and sits on her usual seat at the back. No one ever sits beside the weird kid so she had the place all to herself. Others would be sad by this fact but she reveled in it. It gave her peace and quiet. Well, as peaceful and quiet as a school bus can get.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin adjusts her hoodie as she notices another stain by the hem of it. It doesn’t really bother her anymore considering all of her clothes were either riddled with holes, full of stains, too big or too small for her.</p><p> </p><p>‘Beggars can’t be choosers.’ is what she’d always remind herself.</p><p> </p><p>Her Auntie would remind her in a different way, though. With a spiteful sermon of how she should already be thankful she was giving her a house to live in and food to eat.</p><p> </p><p>She had learned to shut her mouth after that. Although, she was only eight, back then, asking for shoes without holes because it was always getting filled with rocks or water from puddles.</p><p> </p><p>All of Hyunjin’s clothes were hand-me-downs from each member of her Aunt’s family. They’d only give her their clothes when it was too damaged for them to wear.</p><p> </p><p>She learned quickly that in order to avoid any conflict, she should act grateful and in the ‘proper christian way’ that her Auntie wants of her. She never complained about the clothes, ever again. She participated in the praying of the rosary that they had every night diligently. She never talked back when her cousins would hurl insults towards her for no other reason but their enjoyment. She did all the chores.</p><p> </p><p>At least, she had a bundle of blankets to sleep in the laundry room. That beats living in the streets. Her auntie was her only relative that took her in after her parents died in a car crash.</p><p> </p><p>The bus slows down as it comes to a stop in front of BlockBerry High. Hyunjin waits for everyone to get off before she does the same.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get the text?”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin closes her locker to take a better look at her friend. Chaewon was leaning on another person’s locker. Heejin assumes that the girl with her head down and her hands inside the pockets of her hoodie seemingly waiting for them to finish talking is the owner of said locker.</p><p> </p><p>She takes a hold of Chaewon’s wrist and makes her stand up properly. She sees the girl send her a thankful nod  in her peripheral.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know…” Heejin rubs her neck uneasily. “A party the night after the first day of school? Sounds like a recipe for disaster, to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on,” Chaewon whines. “It will be fun and this week’s classes are all just going to be introductions, you know this!”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin sighs.</p><p> </p><p>She already knows she’ll be going because Chaewon never takes no for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>She feels an arm rest on her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, girls. What are we talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin tilts her head up and sees Hyunjin, her boyfriend with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon rolls her eyes dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Please stop flaunting your relationship in my face. It disgusts me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughs. Heejin only manages a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re jealous. Why do you keep turning down my boys, then?” Hyunjin asks jokingly as he then plants a kiss on Heejin’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin sees Chaewon eyes stare at someone momentarily. It was too far for her to see without her glasses on. She could only see a blur of black.</p><p> </p><p>“None of your business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe,” Heejin calls for Hyunjin’s attention. “We we’re talking about the party later, are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin scoffs as if he had been mocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I’ll be there. The party would suck without me.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin met Hyunjin at one of the get-togethers the elites of the city usually attended.</p><p>His dad is the owner of JYP, the biggest supermarket in the city. Their parents had set them up together.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was instantly enamoured by the girl but Heejin couldn’t say the same for him. Although, he was handsome, she had no interest in him. He had a bad case of god complex.</p><p> </p><p>When Hyunjin asked her out, though, she had said yes instantaneously. He was the type of boy her mother would love for her to marry: rich and in the same social standing as their family.</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin knows that Hyunjin thinks Chaewon’s only bantering with him but to her, it’s obvious that Chaewon truly dislikes the boy and his attitude.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going to go together, then?” Heejin asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, about that babe…” Hyunjin gives an apologetic smile. “I’m already going with the football team, you know how it is, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Heejin almost lets out a sigh of relief. “ I guess I’ll just see you there, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, she was relieved she wasn’t obligated to be by the boy’s side as he boasts about himself to other people.</p><p> </p><p>Another sloppy kiss to her cheek and the boy’s gone.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, baby cat,” Hyunjin hears a breathy voice whisper in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>She tries to ignore the urge to shiver as she turns her head.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hi,” She manages to splutter out. Jinsoul tilts her head and lets out a breathy laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin could feel Jinsoul’s hand rub her arm gently.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t get Hyunjin wrong. She was a "good christian girl". The only thing truly "bad" about her is her feelings towards Jung Jinsoul.</p><p> </p><p>They were seatmates in Chemistry last year and she would always be rambling to her about anything and everything. She was also very touchy, leaning her head on Hyunjin’s shoulder and clinging to her arm. She would always make Hyunjin’s boring and gloomy days much better.</p><p> </p><p>The downside is it confuses her to no end as the church tells her that Adam and Eve were created not Adam and Steve, not Madam and Eve. So why was she feeling things only meant to be felt towards boys to Jinsoul.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin opted to disregard her feelings once Chemistry class was over. It made her feel much better.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to tonight’s party? Open invitation.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ve never been to one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me and my friends? We’ll take care of you, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>This isn’t the first time Jinsoul has asked her to hang out outside of class. She’s always been adamant of truly making friends with her, even once asking her to sit in their lunch table. Hyunjin had declined as she wasn’t really the best at socializing. Plus Jungeun and Sooyoung look really intimidating and judgemental. She can’t handle the scrutiny she could get from them about her appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m scared.” Hyunjin looks down, ashamed at her admittance.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be! I promise I’ll be by your side and in case, it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll take you home.” Jinsoul flashes her a smile and it takes all of Hyunjin’s will power not to swoon.</p><p> </p><p>For whatever reason, it may actually be the way Jinsoul’s holding her hand now and caressing it with her thumb to ease her that she nods and says yes.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul withdraws her hand to fist pump into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Text me your address and I’ll come and pick you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a phone.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul eyes widen, almost comically but she hides the baffled expression fast, most likely an effort to not seem rude and just gives Hyunjin a piece of paper to write her address in.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pick you up at 8 and let you borrow some party clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are party clothes, exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul smirks at her and Hyunjin feels a knot form in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. just me, her and the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heejin goes to a party, similar to all the ones she's been before. Hyunjin goes to her first-ever party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter title is from end of the day by one direction : D enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin wipes her wet hands on her apron as she takes a glimpse at the clock on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>7:30. Only 30 minutes left before Jinsoul comes and picks her up. A part of Hyunjin is expecting this to be some elaborate prank. Jinsoul seemed like a great person but Hyunjin still wasn’t sure. Her only interactions with her have been in a class that only lasted an hour. She could be faking for all she knew. In all her life, nobody has exerted this much effort in befriending her. Still, she’ll wait for her. If she doesn’t come, then that’s just another cherry on top to Hyunjin’s shitty life.</p><p> </p><p>She knocks on her Auntie’s home office.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Auntie, I’m done with the chores for tonight. I don’t feel well, and I would like to ask for your permission to retreat to the laundry room earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Her Auntie looks up from her book with an irritated expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t have you getting sick. You should take better care of yourself. Don’t count on me to pay your hospital bills if ever you do.”</p><p> </p><p>She goes back to reading her book and Hyunjin takes this as her cue to leave.</p><p>Hyunjin is numb to her Auntie’s less than pleasant words. She’s heard them too many times now to be affected, still. She nods her head timidly and heads for the laundry room.</p><p> </p><p>She locks the door and lets her eyes roam the small and dingy laundry room. Her bedroom, technically. In the corner of the room is a pile of blankets that serves as Hyunjin’s bed, next to that is a large garbage bag that holds all of her clothes and the one taking up most of the space was the washing machine and the drier. On top of the washing machine was a big window that lead to the backyard of the house where she plans to sneak out through once Jinsoul arrives.</p><p> </p><p>As If on cue, Hyunjin hears a car parking. She peeks outside and sees Jinsoul with her whole torso out the driver’s side window of her old and beaten up car waving at her. Hyunjin facepalms and does a little prayer that her Auntie or any of her cousins haven't been disturbed by the ruckus and haven't decided to peek outside.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like luck has been on her side, for once, as she gets to Jinsoul’s backseat with no fuss. She lets out a laugh of relief before she notices the girl sitting beside her.</p><p>Ha Sooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>The girl was clad in her usual crop top under a leather jacket, leather pants and a pair of black Doc Martens boots. What surprises Hyunjin is the dorky smile on the other girl’s face. She even had her nose scrunched up.</p><p> </p><p>“Sneaking out is fun, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>It takes a few seconds before it registers to Hyunjin that Sooyoung was talking to her.</p><p> </p><p>“U-uh, yeah. I should do this more often.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoop whoop!” Jinsoul screams from the driver’s seat as she starts the car. “We got baby cat!”</p><p> </p><p>“Soulie, calm the fuck down.” Hyunjin hears a monotone voice from the passenger seat say.</p><p> </p><p>The person turns around her seat and Hyunjin takes a good look at Jungeun and her perpetual poker face.</p><p> </p><p>“You're sitting on the clothes we prepared for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Hyunjin readjusts herself on the seat and blindly feels for the said clothes. As soon as she takes ahold of them, her eyeballs almost spill out from their sockets.</p><p> </p><p>In her hand was a glittery yellow tube top and a white skater skirt. She has never worn anything like this.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul glances at Hyunjin through the rear-view mirror and gives her a smile that could rival Chip Skylark.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it? I picked the top because for some reason when I think of you, I think of yellow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Yeah, it’s pretty. Thank you so much, guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin doesn’t have it in her to complain about how the clothes aren’t exactly her style because ‘What exactly is her style?’ She thinks. Worn out clothes that look like they could already be used as a rag?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> —</p><p> </p><p>Heejin doesn’t exactly know how she got here, sandwiched between Haseul and Yeojin, Blockberry High’s infamous drug dealers, on a leather couch.</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon told her she was going to the bathroom about an hour ago and Jiwoo is still nowhere to be seen, which isn’t really a shock, that girl was always late to everything.</p><p>Haseul has been offering to roll a blunt for her for the past hour and truthfully, she’s only seconds away from taking her up on her offer. She’s been sitting here for far too long listening to the two siblings argue about why the sky was blue and if camren was ever real.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Haseul you don’t get it. They were real. Camila said so!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Haseul half snorts, half chokes. “When?”</p><p> </p><p>“She told me last night in my dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come here you little shit.” Haseul tried to grab for Yeojin’s hair but is instantly blocked by Heejin’s body as she abruptly stands up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to take a breather.” Heejin says to no one in particular as the two sisters go back to their bickering, Heejin instantly forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin hears a loud smack from behind her but she doesn’t look back, she just hopes those two don’t kill each other while she’s gone.</p><p> </p><p>Her aimless walking takes her to the kitchen where she sees her boyfriend and a couple of other football players play a game of beer pong.</p><p> </p><p>They’re playing in pairs and as usual, Hyunjin’s partner is Seungmin. Right at that moment, Hyunjin shoots a ball into one of the red solo cups and they celebrate with a hug. The two maintain eye contact coupled with toothy grins a few seconds more than what is considered friendly.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin knows. She’s always known.</p><p> </p><p>They haven’t gotten past making out and truthfully, even doing that only feels like a chore. No sparks or whatever.</p><p> </p><p>They have never spent the night together. Meanwhile, Hyunjin stays over at Seungmin’s multiple times in a week.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin is aware that she’s Hyunjin’s beard and for some reason that doesn’t really bother her. People have always used her, and she’s used to it. Heejin even sometimes ponder if that’s what’s meant to be her role in life when she was put into this world.</p><p> </p><p>To be used.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin smiles at the two. Hyunjin doesn’t even catch her looking at him. Too engrossed in the moment and in Seungmin.</p><p> </p><p>She has already come to terms with this but something in her chest feels hollow and painful. She doesn’t know if it’s jealousy because Hyunjin is someone else’s or if it’s envy because she wants something like that for herself, as well.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps, she’ll never know.</p><p>—</p><p>“Kim Hyunjin,”</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung looks at her straight in the eyes. Everything’s still blurry because she’s had her eyes closed for the last 5 minutes or so. The taller girl was putting eyeliner on her while Jungeun was flashing a light straight at her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for your first ever high school party?”</p><p> </p><p>She awkwardly laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun nods her head.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. Now let’s get in before all the booze become nothing but hormonal teenagers’ piss.”</p><p> </p><p>They get out of the car and Hyunjin’s ear is instantly bombarded by the obnoxiously loud music coming from the house. The distant “di dam”s become much more clearer and louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Hyunjin feels an arm weigh down on her shoulders. “Don’t worry. You look hot as fuck and if you ever get nervous… Well, you won’t be because I’ll be here by your side, all night.”</p><p> </p><p>30 minutes in and Jinsoul stayed true to her words. She hasn’t strayed away from Hyunjin’s side when Sooyoung instantly bolted in search for tonight’s “lucky winner”.</p><p> </p><p>The bad news is, while Jinsoul is staying by her side, she’s doing it with Jungeun on her lap. The two have been making out ever since they found a corner to settle down on.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, they were a couple. Hyunjin almost smacks herself in the face. The “Soulie” should’ve made it clear for her.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had been distracting herself with trying to consume the drink Jungeun gave her the moment they got into the house’s kitchen to no avail. Beer tasted rusty.</p><p> </p><p>She scans the other people partying. How could they consume a cup of this, let alone multiple cups.</p><p> </p><p>And now, she needs to pee.</p><p> </p><p>Out of boredom or out of a full bladder. She isn’t entirely sure. She just knows she needs to get up and get away from her crush making out with someone else for a little while.</p><p> </p><p>She gets up and the two stop sucking face as soon as they felt her stand up.</p><p>“Where are you going?” The two said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta pee.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul lightly taps Jungeun’s thigh to get off her and the other girl instantly does just that and settles down in Hyunjin’s previous position. Jinsoul stands up beside Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Hyunjin looks at Jinsoul quizzically.</p><p> </p><p>“Duh, I’m coming with you. Don’t want baby cat to get lost in my care.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need, I can find it on my own. Stay with Jungeun.”</p><p> </p><p>“But- “</p><p> </p><p>“No buts. I’m a big girl, you know. I can handle myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, okay. If that’s what you want…”</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, Hyunjin can’t really handle herself.</p><p> </p><p>This house is 5x bigger than her Auntie’s and the rooms seem to be infinite. Hyunjin has opened about two rooms with people inside and to her, that’s two rooms too many. She considers bleaching her eyes once she gets home.</p><p> </p><p>She could ask somebody where the restroom is like a normal person, but the thing is, normal not-drunk schoolmates already scare her. Drunk and hyped up schoolmates evoke a different level of fear inside her.</p><p> </p><p>She should’ve taken up Jinsoul on her offer, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sees a door leading to somewhere outside and her curiosity gets the best of her.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, it’s the backyard where a private pool is located.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly enough, the place is deserted except for a few couples making out in the beach chairs by the poolside.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sits by the pool with her feet dipped in the water. It’s cold but it’s been so long since she’s been to a pool and she doesn’t know when she’ll get a chance like this, again. The last time was when her parents were still alive.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Heejin is tired of aimlessly wandering this party, making small talk with every acquaintance she comes across with.</p><p> </p><p>She thought she saw Chaewon making out with somebody in the dim corner of the living room but, alas, she was pulled into a conversation by someone from the lower batch sucking up to her.</p><p> </p><p>She came across Jiwoo once, but the girl was too busy attempting backflips on the couch with a crowd hyping her up. The next time she wandered into the living room, the hyped-up girl was nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the clock strikes 12 and the party’s still in full blast, Heejin feels her feet aching and the light throbbing of her head. Maybe she’s had a few cups too many.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to find somewhere to settle down and hopefully, sober up enough to get home as soon as possible. She journeys up unto the stairs. Heejin decides on the first room that could be seen as soon as you step foot on the second floor.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand was on the doorknob, mere seconds from opening it. However, her actions were halted when muffled moans begin to make its way into her ear.</p><p> </p><p><em>How foolish. </em>Of course, the rooms at a party wouldn’t be made use for resting, the partygoers were hormone-filled teenagers, after all.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, she goes back down to the second floor. Deciding she’d rather not venture into any other room where she’ll surely hear moans, once again.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin was about to give up on finding a place to rest as every chair on the first floor seemed to be occupy by somebody and their friends when she sees an open sliding door leading to what it seemed to be the outside.</p><p> </p><p>She heads towards it and is pleasantly surprised once she was greeted by a well-maintained garden and a private pool smack right unto the middle of it. Although still in occupance by people, the number of dwellers here could still be counted on her fingers.</p><p> </p><p><em>This will do. </em>She supposes.</p><p> </p><p>Scanning the area for a place to settle down to, a girl sitting by the pool with her feet dangling into the water catches her eye. For whatever reason, she decides she wants to do that to. Good thing she wore shorts tonight.</p><p> </p><p>She approaches the girl, her face only illuminated by the moonlight. <em>Wow. She’s pretty. Who is she?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Heejin clears her throat once she realizes the girl has shifted her gaze from the pool to stare right back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I join you?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl gives a tight-lipped smile and Heejin can feel her uncomfortableness even a meter away.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t want to. I mean I’m just a random stranger, I might be a killer, for all you know, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl gets a terrified look in her face and Heejin almost vomits. <em>Oh god, I’m ruining my reputation. I need to fix this quick.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Wait,” She puts her hands up in the air, as if getting caught by the police. “I’m not a serial killer, though. I go to Blockberry High. I’m the cheer captain, actually. I’m trustworthy, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>A flicker of recognition flashes across the other girl’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know you. You’re Jeon Heejin.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin nods intensely and pairs it with an awkward laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You can sit down. I think you’re drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so, too.” Heejin answers as she sits down beside the other girl. A good 5 meters between them.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in awkward silence that Heejin couldn’t help herself but try to break.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” The other girl stares at her with an unreadable expression. “You go to Blockberry High, too? What grade?”</p><p> </p><p>“Same as you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way! How come I’ve never seen you before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody really notices me, I guess. I’m Hyunjin, by the way. I forgot to introduce myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin’s eyeballs almost pop out from their socket. She laughs hard, she even clutches her stomach as her sides were hurting. For some reason, this has been the funniest thing she’s heard all night.</p><p> </p><p>“…What?” Hyunjin asks in a defensive tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Heejin tries to calm down. “It’s just that you and my boyfriend have the same name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Hyunjin’s shoulders visibly relaxes. “Yeah, I know him.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin gives her a smile. Hyunjin gives a small one back and instantly breaks their eye contact to stare at the sky, the moon specifically.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time that night, Hyunjin initiates a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. midnight memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heejin gives Hyunjin a taste of a delicacy she's never had before. Wink wonk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the title is once, again from a 1d song. are we surprised? no. n e gays, i hope u enjoy !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re kidding, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin looks into Hyunjin’s eyes while holding on to her shoulders, trying to find any sign of dishonesty. She was pretty good at finding out if people were lying, probably due to her own exceptional talent for it but all she could see in the other girl’s eyes were innocence.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” The other girl removes Heejin’s grasp on her with a huff. Annoyance evident in her face. “I genuinely, sincerely, and truthfully have not had McNuggets, even once in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you live under a rock or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin visibly deflates.</p><p> </p><p>“Might as well be, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Awkward silence ensues and it feels like they’re back to square one. Heejin didn’t mean for what she said to struck a chord but nonetheless, it did. She racks her brain up for something to say.</p><p> </p><p>This girl beside her is the only one of all the people she’ve talked to tonight that has felt authentic.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m- “</p><p> </p><p>Heejin get cuts off by a hand seemingly out of nowhere holding on to Hyunjin’s left shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin?” Said girl turns around. “Oh, thank God! It is you. I thought I lost you or worse…”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin has also turned her head to look at the intruder of what once was her and Hyunjin’s own world. She could recognize the girl from the women’s football team that they would cheer for. Jung Jinsoul.</p><p> </p><p>Right beside her was another blonde girl for whom Heejin was blanking on the name for. The said girl was holding unto Jinsoul’s waist with an iron grip and her body was flushed with the taller girl.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They seem like really close friends.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hyunjin stands up and Heejin almost reaches for her. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” The younger girl starts while biting on her fingernails. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I just needed a breather after peeing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Jinsoul comes forward and places an arm around Hyunjin’s shoulder, separating herself from the smaller blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me next time, okay? It’s getting late and this nerd here…” She gestures to the other girl with a smirk and a fond look in her eyes. “Is itching to go home and continue her book review or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the whole exchange, Heejin has just been observing them. Well, until Jinsoul looks directly in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for keeping her company. She’s my adopted child.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin is taken aback by the comment and doesn’t know what and how to respond. She settles for following in Hyunjin’s actions, standing up, as well and bowing towards the taller girl.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul doesn’t hide the fact that she was stifling a laugh before she diverts her attention back to Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, at that moment, Heejin finally gets enough courage to say something.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take her home!”</p><p> </p><p>All three of the girls look at her with questioning looks on each of their faces.</p><p> </p><p>The small blonde finally addresses Heejin with an arched eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin could feel the blood rush to her face.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” She screams to the amusement of the other people in the vicinity. “I don’t mean it in that way. I mean I just wanted to take her for a little drive because I liked her company. I’m not a serial killer or whatever you’re thinking, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul finally lets out a laugh, the smaller blonde smirks and Hyunjin just stares at her in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, saying that makes you seem like a serial killer.”</p><p> </p><p>And after what seems like an eternity, Hyunjin finally speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“I already told her that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, anyway, I think Ms. I’m-not-a-serial-killer is pretty trustworthy, right, Jungie?”</p><p> </p><p>The smaller blonde, Jungie, nods exaggeratedly.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to go with her Hyunjin?”</p><p>Heejin catches Hyunjin’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>Hyunjin is not entirely sure if saying yes was a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t expect to be going home from the party in a car that is vastly different from Jinsoul’s, driven by a new friend, nonetheless. This one was luxurious and looked too big to be owned by a high schooler.</p><p> </p><p>She was getting antsy and nervous being in such an expensive car. She should’ve never agreed to go with Heejin. It was already evident with how the smaller girl dresses that she had come from money.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh. </em>The other girl probably doesn’t realize she’s dirt poor. With how she’s dressed tonight, that was pretty understandable.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay? What’re you thinking?” Heejin’s deep voice pulls her out of her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was about to respond when suddenly, the car was backing up into a parking spot.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin looks outside her window and sees a big yellow letter M in a red background staring back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You, my friend, are going to be blessed by the taste of McNuggets. No need to thank me, you’re already welcome.” The smaller girl says in a smug tone as she climbs out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s nervousness triples.</p><p> </p><p>McDonald’s was cheap but Hyunjin literally had no money. Her auntie didn’t give her any allowance except for the couple of bucks she gets before every school year starts to buy herself some school supplies.  That amount was not enough for her to keep some as savings. She climbs down the car abruptly to catch up with Heejin who was already midway into opening up the glass door that leads inside the fast-food chain.</p><p> </p><p>“Heejin!” She calls out. Said girl lets go of the glass door and opts instead to wait for Hyunjin besides it, to avoid disturbing any other potential customers from journeying inside.</p><p> </p><p>Once she reaches Heejin’s spot, she reaches for the older girl’s hand as a way of getting the latter’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate you taking me here and all that but I don’t have money with me right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was avoiding Heejin’s eyes at all cost. She decided instead to have a staring contest with the other girl’s black old skool vans.</p><p> </p><p>She feels a light chuckle come from the girl before her as she caresses Hyunjin’s hand in hers.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries,” She crouches down and tilts her head up to get Hyunjin to look at her. “I took you here because it’s my treat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Hyunjin doesn’t know if it’s the embarrassment or the way Heejin’s gently rubbing her thumb on her palm but she blushes. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Heejin lets go of her hand and not unlike the way she had done a couple of minutes earlier, she opens the glass door while looking back at Hyunjin’s awkwardly standing form. “I already told you not to thank me. It’s my pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin moans.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin would’ve been really embarrassed about that if it weren’t for the fact that aside from them, the only other people around were the sleepy crew and a couple of drunk teenagers who all looked seconds away into dozing off on their cheeseburgers.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow,” Hyunjin says in between her bites. “I thought you were exaggerating when you said this tasted like heaven.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin scoffs and feigns being insulted. Hyunjin lets out an airy laugh as a response, going back to eating her McNuggets. Good thing Heejin has ordered a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow down there, Hyun. I know they taste good but by the looks of it, the possibility of you choking on them are nowhere near zero.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I thought of it, just now. It’s my nickname for you. Do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what my parents used to call me. Well, not exactly. They called me Hyunnie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Used to?”</p><p> </p><p>“They died a few days after I turned eight.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin’s mind comes into a blank. She doesn’t know how to respond in a way that is deemed appropriate. It’d be weird to say sorry, she’s heard that when you tell people that, sometimes they get offended.</p><p> </p><p>“You look constipated.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need to poop? If you do, we’d need to get out of here because I just saw one of those drunk guys go in there and it doesn’t seem like he’ll come out anytime, soon.” She gestures towards the restroom with a hand holding a chicken nugget.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin is flabbergasted. She thought the other girl would be emotional thinking back to her parents but here she was teasing her. Each moment they spend together heightens the interest the older girl already has for the girl currently devouring, yet another, chicken nugget.</p><p> </p><p>An idea suddenly crosses Heejin’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Take your box of nuggets. I’m taking you somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s technically ours, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve only eaten like three pieces, it’s yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still ate some, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are we even arguing about this? Just take the box, Come on. Get your ass up.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin awkwardly stands with her bare feet on the sand as Heejin places a blanket for them to sit on. She looks around to take in the scenery: The night sky littered with stars while the moon shine brightly upon them and the ocean, whose waves sound pleasing enough to lull someone to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this place?”</p><p> </p><p>“My dad bought this land when I was eleven. He planned to make some kind of vacation home here for our family but in the end, he didn’t. I think he forgot about it once he had other properties, he deemed more important.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin sat down on the blanket with her arms behind her, supporting her back. She gestures for Hyunjin to the same besides her. The taller girl complies and settles down right next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I never forgot about it, though. I still go here to clear my mind. In a way, It’s my safe space.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin clears her throat, places the, now empty, box of McNuggets right by her feet and mirrors Heejin’s position.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you take me here, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know, Kim Hyunjin.” Heejin gives her a smile that reaches even her eyes. “But I think it has to do with the gut feeling I have that we’ll be great friends.”</p><p> </p><p>They stay like that; side-by-side, shoulders touching with their heads tilted to the side to look at each other’s faces.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin thinks it’s weird how her breathe is getting heavier and how heart is beating like crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Then she ponders on what else is weird, right now. It’s weird how tomorrow, she’ll probably start hanging out with Jinsoul and her friends. It’s weird how everything seems to be going as great as it can be in her life, right now. It’s weird how she’s still out and about, on a school night, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when she remembers.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sits up and her scrambles for Heejin’s phone right beside the empty box of McNuggets. She opens it and initially gets blinded by the light from the screen but once it clears…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?” Heejin’s voice of concern is soothing but her nervousness is still through the roof.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s 5:30 and my auntie usually wakes me up at 6:00. I need to get home, now before she finds out I snuck out.”</p><p> </p><p>The taller girl was freaking out, jumping up and down.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin scrambles to fold the blanket and retrieve the empty box of McNuggets before she dashes towards her range rover.</p><p> </p><p>“Snap out of it.Come on, we can make it. I’ll drive super-fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be homeless!” Hyunjin shrieks as she runs to catch up with Heejin.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. lack of sleep takes half my brain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After an eventful night, Heejin and Hyunjin are greeted by an interrogation from their respective friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title is from beabadoobee's "if you want to" enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Due to Heejin’s fast driving, Hyunjin had gotten home with ten minutes to spare. The taller girl had thanked her with an awkward half hug and a gracious thank you. She drove back home, feeling the happiest she’s ever been in a while, also, sporting a genuine smile. Parking in their driveway, however, had made her smile falter. She was back in this prison cosplaying as a house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heejin wasn’t at all surprised when she bumped into a woman looking like she was in her 20s in the second-floor hallway. The woman, on the other hand, was visibly taken aback. As if she was caught red-handed. Heejin paid her no mind. Her father has taken too many women home for this not to be somewhat of a common occurrence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, as soon as she shuts her bedroom door, a lone tear still streams down her face. It’s messed up how she’s used to this already. She just hopes Hyejoo hasn’t encountered something like this and won’t ever encounter it but she knew that was wishful thinking. Her younger sister probably already had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deciding not to dwell on it too much because if she did, she’d probably end up crying for real. She didn’t want to deal with a puffy face later and get scolded by her mother for not taking care of herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sigh, she heads to her bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stations herself in front of the mirror like many times before. She takes off her make-up and does her skincare routine. The sight of the pimple she saw from before she went to school frustrated her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sigh, she gets on her bed and closes her eyes, trying to get at least a semblance of sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thinks about how delicious McNuggets truly are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thinks about how bizarre her night had been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lastly, she thinks about Kim Hyunjin’s airy laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a smile, she falls asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin feels a pinch on her side that jolts her awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her eyes newly opened, she’s met with Jinsoul grimacing at her. She takes a look around and sees the class is already starting and as usual, Ms. Bae is lecturing in her monotonous voice, uncaring if her students were listening or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn,” The blonde girl took it upon herself to fix Hyunjin’s very messy hair. “You look like shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin groans and tries to go back to sleep, resting her head on top of her folded arms laying on the table but that doesn’t last long as she feels the other girl rapidly poking her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” She snaps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Jinsoul giggled. “Baby cat is feisty. I should have known… You are a cat, after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin stares back at her blankly. It would’ve been intimidating if it weren’t for the sleep in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinsoul can’t help but think Hyunjin is comedy gold as she wipes the other girl’s eyes with her sleeves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just curious…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About why you’re very sleepy, right now. Did something else happen last night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin notices the smirk plastered on the blonde girl’s face, as well as the suggestive tone of her question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you even implying?” She lightly pushes the girl away and replaces her in wiping her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you know… Maybe something happened besides going home…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, of course!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh-what? Really? I thought you were a…” She lowers down her voice to a whisper. “…Virgin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold up,” Hyunjin’s eyes widen and the sleepiness instantly leaves her body. “We didn’t have sex. Why would you even think that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, she was really eager to take you home. I thought she meant that!” Jinsoul says in a matter-of-fact tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She has a boyfriend,” Hyunjin surprises herself with how dejected her tone sounded. “And even if she didn’t, I’m straight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now Jinsoul’s turn to widen her eyes. Her mouth even opened and closed in a way that reminded Hyunjin of a fish struggling to breathe out of water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” She finally lets out after one long minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure. Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god, I thought you were gay or at the very least bi. I guess my gaydar’s broken.” Jinsoul pouts and her shoulder slumps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin isn’t exactly sure what to do. She settles on patting her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There. There. It’s okay, maybe it’s just a one-time fluke on your gaydar?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope so. I pride myself in my gaydar, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where were you guys last night?” Heejin questions Chaewon and Jiwoo as soon as she had sat down in their usual lunch table. There were a couple of other girls sitting with them, all of them cheerleaders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, Heejin,” Jiwoo answers with a giggle. “I got too drunk, again. You know how it goes! Yeji and Lia took me home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have got to stop doing that, Jiwoo. What if none of our friends are there to take you home. What happens to you, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiwoo gives her a pout and decides to just focus on eating her Subway sandwich.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her attention diverts to Chaewon who is craning her neck trying to look at anywhere but Heejin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Big mistake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of her awkward neck positioning, Heejin spots a hickey near her collarbone which would normally be hidden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I was right,” She addresses Chaewon with a smirk on her face, pointing at the hickey she just saw. “You were the one I saw making out with a girl last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon audibly gulps and fixes her blouse, instantly giving out that she was indeed the one Heejin saw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who was that, anyway? Why aren’t you introducing her to us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiwoo, who is unsurprisingly, lively again speaks up instead of the small blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I already know who is is.” She sing-songs while giving Heejin a side eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not fair! Why are you two keeping things from me?” Heejin whines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Chaewon finally speaks up as she rolls her eyes at her two friends. “I didn’t tell Jiwoo, either. She’s just nosy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She huffs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t introduce her to you, guys unless I know it’s like serious or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you going to know, though?” Heejin asks as she plays with her salad using her fork.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don’t get her wrong. Heejin doesn’t really hate salads, It’s just that having this as her lunch everyday has made her tired of the taste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can’t ditch it for a Subway sandwich like Jiwoo, though. She’s already consumed McNuggets, last night. If she lets herself give in to her cravings, she’d lose what her mother has deemed, her “perfect figure”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If she patiently teaches me how to play Genshin Impact.” The blonde’s answer took Heejin out of her own thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is a Genshin Impact?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a game, grandma.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So let me get this straight, you’re betting a future relationship with this girl on a game?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t understand you, Chaewon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiwoo laughs loudly at their interaction as if it’s the funniest thing she’s ever heard. To be fair, Jiwoo laughs like that at almost everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Chaewon opting to focus on her phone and Jiwoo gobbling up her third Subway sandwich, Heejin lets her eyes roam around the cafeteria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She settles her eyes on a table whom she sees is occupied by Jinsoul and the other blonde girl whom she called Jungie, last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They also had a couple of other people in their table that Heejin could recognize as a part of the Women’s Football Team with Jinsoul. Hyunjin was nowhere in sight, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was about to look at other tables to see if the taller girl was apart of them when suddenly, accompanied by another tall brunette in a crop top and a leather jacket, she sees Hyunjin settle down in Jinsoul’s table looking timid holding on to, what Heejin assumes is her lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked quite different from the night before. The taller girl had no make-up on and her get up was far from what she was wearing at the party. She was only wearing a shirt that seemed to be two sizes too big and black sweatpants. Despite this, though. She still looked beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heejin stared at the girl, waiting for her to catch her eye. She just wanted to wave hello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After just a minute or so, Hyunjin finally takes notice of her. The taller girl smiles and lifts her hand up, about to say hello when suddenly, Heejin feels someone take a seat beside her, hold her chin and kiss her on the mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was her boyfriend. She pushes her away almost immediately and he looks at her, surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” He puts his hands up in mock surrender. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not minding him, she looks back at Hyunjin to see the other girl no longer looking in her direction, the smile no longer gracing her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh,” She then decides to reply to her boyfriend, still waiting for her to answer him. “I am not in the mood to talk to you, right now. Please go away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin, her boyfriend, wasn’t really that bad of a guy if you set aside his god complex, so he instantly does what he’s told and mutters a little sorry before going back to him and his friend’s table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s my turn to ask a question,” Chaewon starts with an eyebrow raised at her. “What was that all about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heejin lays her head on the table, not even minding that it was full of germs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” She says with a groan. "I think I just lack sleep."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hears Jiwoo make a tsk tsk sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh huh, honey. Keep telling yourself that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sits properly, no longer smudging her face on the table and is greeted by the sight of Jiwoo in front of her, trying to look mysterious, unaware that a piece of meat is stuck in between her two front teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What does that even mean?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why don't you tell me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh god," She tilts her head upward. "Why are my friends confusing and weird?"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. impromptu slumber party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hyunjin's been avoiding Heejin for awhile now. Heejin does not like that, thus, she does something about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hyunjin is So Pure i love her &lt; 3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin hasn’t spoken to Heejin in two weeks except for a few exchanging of greetings here and there whenever they’d pass by each other in the hallways. The taller girl wish she could blame the smaller one for this but she knew there was no one else to blame but herself.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the little chat with Jinsoul where she mistakenly thought they hooked up the night of the party, she’d felt too awkward to stay in the same 5-meter vicinity as the other girl, much more to hold a conversation with her.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t help that she actually had an extremely vivid dream of her and Heejin making out the other night. She didn’t even feel disgusted when she woke up, instead, she only felt something stirring in the pits of her stomach. This was a whole another level from her microscopic girl crush on Jinsoul.</p><p> </p><p>She has no idea what it all means and she has no intentions of finding out. Avoiding Heejin is better than confronting whatever is going on with her, right now.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin is about to succumb to sleep, eyes fluttering close, when suddenly, she hears impatient taps on her window.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she opens her eyes, she’s met with the image of a figure crouching down on her window and tapping it continuously.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stands up and slowly approaches the window.</p><p> </p><p>Lo and behold, Jeon Heejin in all her glory.</p><p> </p><p>Wearing what Hyunjin assumes to be her pajamas and a black beanie, Heejin gives her a big smile, seemingly showcasing all of her teeth (and her gums, too) and motions for her to open the window.</p><p> </p><p>Doing just that, as soon as the outside air hits her face, she pulls Heejin into the room with surprising ease.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” She whisper-shouts.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin crosses her arms on her chest and plops down on the ground to sit all while pouting. Hyunjin sighs but follows the other girl’s actions and sits down in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me.” Heejin finally speaks out after a few minutes of silence between them, voice raspy. “We had a great time together and I really thought, no, scratch that felt like we’d be great friends. I felt some sort of connection between us so… why?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was at a loss for words. She didn’t really think she’d ever be confronted by Heejin, thinking that the popular girl would just forget all about her and the little escapade that they had.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes pass by with no reply from Hyunjin, the girl only opting to stare at the floor. Heejin stands up and heads to the window, seemingly fed up with the unproductivity of her confrontation.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin follows suit and takes a hold of the smaller girl’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” She clears her throat and racks her brain for an explanation that isn’t the truth but is close enough. She can’t exactly tell the other girl that she’s been thinking about what it her lips feel like. “I-it’s just that I’m intimidated of you b-because of your family and your popularity.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin mentally gives herself a pat in the back when Heejin faces her, again, this time her features softened.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Heejin pulls her in for a hug. “That’s okay. I’m not the mayor’s daughter. I’m not the head cheerleader. I’m just Heejin. Very much willing to be your friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin can’t help but feel a warmth in her chest. She decides to revel in the affection and hugs Heejin tighter as she also buries her head into the dip of her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Heejin is awoken by the feeling of uneasiness on her back and the weight of an arm draped over her torso. In a speed that rivals even the light, she sits up and takes in her surroundings. The owner of the arm revealed to be Kim Hyunjin who was surprisingly still asleep, only grunting at the loss of her human pillow. The culprit of her aching back seemed to be the small pile of blankets that Hyunjin used as a mattress. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it was nowhere near the luxury mattress that she had at home.</p><p> </p><p>She had fallen asleep at the taller girl’s room last night. They had been listening to songs on Heejin’s phone which was placed between their heads as they laid down. She reaches for it only to come face-to-face with a dead phone. She stands up, opting to look outside the window to work out what time it was. Fortunately, the sky was still dark so it was probably only 2 or 3 in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin goes back and sits beside the sleeping form of Hyunjin, debating on whether to go home now or go back to sleep and just go home once the other girl wakes up. She would much rather prefer the latter but that’d mean she’d probably be caught by Hyunjin’s auntie.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin lets her eyes roam the sleeping girl’s face. She already knew that Hyunjin was beautiful beforehand but she can’t help but think that her face, looking serene and peaceful as she (probably) frolics in dreamland. Heejin stifles a laugh at the mental image.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t mean to be creepy and Edward-esque but she probably admired the other girl for a few minutes before she even catches herself staring.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God, I need water.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>For some reason, she was feeling extra thirsty and she takes that as her cue to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin stands up and stretches her arms upwards when she caught sight of some of Hyunjin’s school supplies tightly placed at the corner of the room. She sits up and takes one of them and starts to write a note:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good morning, sleepyhead :D</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I fell asleep beside you, I hope you don’t mind that I went home earlier. Don’t want to get caught hehe. Also now that everything’s been sorted out, please don’t hesitate to approach me in school or else i’ll be sad </em>
  <em>☹</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><ul>
<li><em>Heejinie</em></li>
</ul><p> <em>p.s. you’ve got a really pretty sleeping face!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin awoke to her room smelling like expensive perfume and a note written on a page ripped from her notes, both left by Heejin.</p><p> </p><p>It became one of those rare days that Hyunjin feels herself smiling even in the wee hours of the morning as she cooks breakfast for her ungrateful auntie and cousins.</p><p> </p><p>The song playing right before they fell asleep together rings through her head, again and again throughout the day. Sunflower, Vol. 6 by Harry Styles.</p><p> </p><p>It was such a feel-good song. Hyunjin wish she could listen to it anytime but that’d be impossible. She didn’t have a phone.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin hadn’t seen Heejin at all, that day though. She heard there was some sort of an event incoming, what it specifically was, she had no idea but the other girl was probably tending to that.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Jinsoul picked her up and they (with Jungeun, Sooyoung and an emo looking girl Hyunjin doesn’t know) decided to hang out at a parking lot. The four other girls were smoking but were mindful and thoughtful enough not to let any of the smoke come in contact with non-smoker Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung gestures to the unknown girl.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, Hyunjin this is Hyejoo.” Smoke comes out from her mouth as she talks. Hyunjin thinks its so cool that she’s even tempted to try.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo nods her way.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s the mayor’s daughter!” Jinsoul adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Hyunjin takes a better look at Hyejoo. “I thought Heejin was the mayor’s daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s my sister.” The younger girl answers matter-of-factly in a monotone voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Hyunjin, smoothly (so she thinks) takes up the position next to Hyejoo, in a mission to analyze any facial similarities.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Hyunjin coughs awkwardly. “It’s just that she hasn’t mentioned having a sister to me.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the other girl’s turn to take a good look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You hang out with her?” Hyejoo unbelievingly asks while flashing her an, “Are you kidding me?” smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” She defensively answers. “We slept together last night!”</p><p> </p><p>All four of the other girls choked on their cigarette smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun recovers first from her coughing fit.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you for real? I thought you said y’all were straight. Jinsoul told me, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does sexuality have to do with sleeping?” Hyunjin asks dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung moves and stands up in front of her, holding on to her shoulders and just starts laughing at her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh boy, you are innocent.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Heejin pauses the latest episode of Attack on Titan and stands up to open the door. Someone’s been knocking on her door very aggressively for like ten minutes now.</p><p>“What do you want?” She asks the instant that the aggressive knocker’s identity becomes known to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you sleep with someone named Kim Hyunjin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p> </p><p>She pulls her sister into her bedroom and closes the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t sleep together. We just fell asleep right by each other while listening to some songs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Hyejoo actually sounds kind of surprised. “So she was telling the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“She?” Heejin asks as she sits down at the foot of her bed and gesturing for her younger sister to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, hung out with these group of kids from your grade and Hyunjin was there. She was shocked to know that I was your sister lol.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin almost cringes at the in real life usage of the text acronym lol by her sister if it wasn’t for the feeling of envy that Hyejoo got to hung out with Hyunjin and she didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“How was she?”</p><p> </p><p>“She was cool. Not going to lie, she was really pretty, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Heejin doesn’t even realize that a smile was creeping on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways,” Hyejoo smirks at her. “I only went here to ask you something controversial.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t believe you’re making me nervous. Ask it, already!”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t sleep with her but do you wish that you did? Even just like a little make out or some-“</p><p> </p><p>The younger girl couldn’t even finish asking her question as her sister started hitting her with a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo was unfazed though, only laughing it off the whole way. Not feeling hurt in anyway by a measly pillow. She had tattoos on her ribs for fuck’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Heejin’s energy finally dissipates and she lets go of the pillow that she had been using as a weapon against her nosy younger sister. “I can’t believe you’re even asking me this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, I have a boyfriend, I think you must’ve forgotten about that. Secondly, I am literally straight. Thirdly, we’re just good friends, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo stands up and makes a show of dusting herself.</p><p> </p><p>“If I wasn’t in love with this other girl, I might’ve taken a liking to that Hyunjin, instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin freezes from the juicy new piece of information.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She calls out to her sister already walking along the hallway to her own bedroom. “What girl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off, I’m going to bed.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. filled with tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heejin and Hyunjin experience a "moment".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin didn’t think she’d get a chance to go to her second high school party so soon.</p><p> </p><p>But here she is, clad in Jinsoul’s “party” clothes, once again. This time they gave her a white sleeveless crop top and a pair of black shorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is she?” She hears Sooyoung murmur to herself beside her. The taller girl has been uneasy since they’ve entered the house, biting her lip and frantically looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” It seems like the other girl didn’t know she heard her as she looks at her with a stunned expression.</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung gives her a sheepish smile. Well, that’s the first time. She was usually oozing with confidence.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody,” Hyunjin nods, thinking that’s all but as soon as she’s about to turn her head towards the dancefloor to observe her grinding peers, Sooyoung continues.</p><p> </p><p>“Just this girl, Kim Jiwoo, you know her?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin almost lets out a laugh. Of course, she knows her. She’d seen Sooyoung sneaking out of school grounds with the said girl for the past couple of weeks. She’d ask Jinsoul who it was.</p><p> </p><p>To which the girl answered, “That’s Jiwoo. She’s Sooyoung’s lucky winner for the night. Wait, it’s been a couple of weeks already so I guess she’s the lucky winner of the month? Man, that’s a new one!”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of saying anything, Hyunjin just nods. Not wanting to embarrass the other girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” The other girl uncharacteristically bites her nails. “She’s cool.”</p><p>Hyunjin thinks Jiwoo isn’t just Sooyoung’s lucky winner of the month if she’s acting like this but she doesn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>And she doesn’t need to because Jinsoul, ever the talkative, speaks out for her.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up with you, self-proclaimed playgirl?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun cackles from right under her arm. Ever since she’d started to warm up to Hyunjin, she’d let out her inner dork. To what Hyunjin previously thought was a stone-faced girl turned out to be a giggly baby.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t amuse Sooyoung, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” She says as she raises her middle finger towards Jinsoul. “We’re just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Last time I checked friends don’t shove their tongues each other’s throa-“</p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl couldn’t finish her sentence as Sooyoung now has her tackled on the ground. Hyunjin would’ve been alarmed if this type of thing didn’t happen at least twice a week.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun stands beside her with a smile as people started to gather around the two best friends wrestling on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Now isn’t this just fun?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t help the smile that also painted her face. Their group didn’t exactly have that much braincells but oh well, at least now she had friends.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“What is going on here?” Chaewon immediately questions her surroundings devoid of high schoolers leaning on the hallway walls. “Where’s everybody?”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she finishes her sentence, they hear a loud thud from the living room as people cheer on.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo immediately approaches the noise, with Heejin and Chaewon closely tailing her as she goes through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo bumps into almost everyone but nobody complains when she flashes them her cheeky smile and a cute little, “sorry”. Chaewon and Heejin didn’t have that much luck, they struggle more to reach the middle.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” Jiwoo suddenly screeches from in front of them resulting in Chaewon not caring anymore and shoving whoever is in her way to get to the girl. Heejin apologizes for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sooyoung,” Jiwoo calls out to the disheveled girl on the floor with a blonde girl on top of her trying to choke her. “What is going on here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jiwoo?” Sooyoung brushes off the hair on her face and pushes the girl on top of her, which Heejin recognizes as Jinsoul, to get off of her. She stands up as if she wasn’t just getting killed a few moments ago. “Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul just stifles a laugh, dusts herself and heads to a smaller blonde girl leaning down against the wall. The crowd dissipates and voicing out their confusions.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin notices Hyunjin right beside the couple, nursing a drink in her hands unbothered by the two starting to make out. She takes a moment to admire the younger girl. She looked effortlessly pretty. Heejin really liked sleeveless tops on Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon breaks her trance with a scoff beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“I seriously have no idea what just happened but I think Jiwoo’s happy?”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin fixes her gaze to the girl in question giving sloppy face kisses to Sooyoung as they giggle to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” A ping sounds from the phone in Chaewon’s hand as she starts to back away. “That’s my cue. My emo corpse bride awaits me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why won’t you tell me who your mysterious lover is?” Heejin shouts out as Chaewon starts to turn her back on her.</p><p> </p><p>The small girl doesn’t even turn back when she answers.</p><p> </p><p>“You already know her. No need for re-introductions.”</p><p> </p><p>She was about to scream further when she feels a tap on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The smaller girl turns around and flashes her a bright smile that even reaches her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Heejin says with a small shy wave.</p><p> </p><p>“You really look like a puppy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” She reaches for Hyunjin’s arm. “You’ve been constantly telling me every time you see me.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin and Hyunjin have been spending their mutual free time together. Sometimes, Heejin would even sneak in into the taller girl’s room and spend the night just like they did the second time they hung out. It’s become something Hyunjin looks forward to.</p><p>The two of them settle down in one of the living room’s corner, both holding red cups in their hands. Hyunjin’s already had three cups and she doesn’t intend to ingest more now that she feels a little woozy.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin is telling her a story animatedly and Hyunjin can’t focus on anything else but the talking girl’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>It only takes a few moments before Heejin seems to caught on to where she was looking. The smaller girl catches the eye of the taller one. Suddenly, the background noise diminishes and all Hyunjin hears is her own rapid heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>Both of the girl’s don’t realize it but none of them are talking anymore. Heejin shifts a little bit closer.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin only has to move forward a little bit and the distance between them would no longer exist. She lets out a breath. Heejin doesn’t even budge, still looking into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The tension between them starts to feel suffocating.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to pee,” Hyunjin manages to disrupt their moment. “Like right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin shuffles backwards. No trace of emotion in her face. Hyunjin doesn’t have an idea what the hell just happened but she knows it’s over now.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Heejin clears her throat. “I’ll show you where the bathroom is, I’ve been here before.”</p><p> </p><p>Usually, when Heejin leads her somewhere, she takes her hand into hers but not tonight, she guesses.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin is a mess of confusion as she follows the smaller girl. She doesn’t really need to use the bathroom. She just wanted to diffuse the situation before she could do anything she would regret.</p><p> </p><p>What that thing is? Hyunjin had a sneaking suspicion but she wasn’t ready to face them, yet.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Heejin is great at pretending. She really is. Right now, all she wants to do is bury her head on the ground in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>But she stands tall, set on guiding the girl she wanted to kiss just moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin wasn’t really thinking earlier all she wanted was to do something. That something being capturing the taller girl’s lips between her own.</p><p> </p><p>What that means? She doesn’t really want to delve deeper into it, right now.</p><p> </p><p>They reach the bathroom and Heejin motions for Hyunjin to get inside with a nod and a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we are.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes her by surprise when Hyunjin pulls her inside with her and closes the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“What the?” Heejin questions the giggling girl in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Accompany me, please.” It’s not a request, it’s a demand.</p><p> </p><p>“To pee?” Heejin pulls away her arm from the taller girl and crosses them across her chest as she rolls her eyes. “What do you want me to do? Pull down your underwear for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s ears turns red. Thank god, the bathroom only had dim lightning, if not she would’ve been drowning in embarrassment, right now.</p><p> </p><p>With faux confidence she replies.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I did wanted help with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin stays silent. She thinks she won’t be totally opposed to the idea if Hyunjin asked her for it.</p><p> </p><p>She softly slaps her face. A punishment for even thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin giggles, again. She moves away from in front of Heejin and lays down inside the empty bathtub.</p><p> </p><p>She pats the empty space beside her, signaling for Heejin to join her.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin thinks she’d do everything Hyunjin asks of her as she immediately sits down beside the still giggling girl.</p><p> </p><p>“It just got too noisy for me down there.” Hyunjin starts. “Just wanted to stay in silence, for a little while.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin wants to question if that truly was the reason but she doesn’t. She’s too afraid of the repercussions that that question could possibly lead to. Instead, she decides to playfully retort.</p><p> </p><p>“If you wanted silence so much, then why am I here?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re basically a fly on the wall to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin feigns offense and starts lightly punching the other girl’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch,” Hyunjin exaggerates. “Spare me a little mercy,</p><p>Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin obliges with a huff. She turns her back on the younger girl. Her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets when she feels arms circle her waist and a head rests on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin is back hugging her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here because you bring me comfort.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>